


The Law of Attraction of the Universe Vs. Me

by nerdcanread



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdcanread/pseuds/nerdcanread
Summary: The Law of Attraction said that 'Like attracts Like.' but Dahyun thinks it's pathetic, Chaeyoung claims it's a false assumption and Jeongyeon states it's a hex until Nayeon proves them wrong.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon, Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	The Law of Attraction of the Universe Vs. Me

**Author's Note:**

> Original story posted on AFF.

"If you want to find the secrets of the universe, think in terms of energy, frequency and vibration." -Nikola Tesla

Begin.

~Afternoon at a bookstore…

“Hey, can you bring these new stocks of books on the shelves?” the store manager asked the girl at the cashier who was busy observing someone at the store. “Earth to Kim Dahyun!” the store manager yelled to be heard.

“I-I...I-I’m sorry. What is it Jeongyeon unnie?” The girl named Dahyun asked, apparently she’s been busy looking at a certain someone these days.

"I said put these books away and wear your name tag." Jeongyeon pointed out on her chest

"But I don't want my name tag, it's an invasion of privacy!" Dahyun said but wore it anyway

“You’ve been looking at her again, huh?” the store manager named Jeongyeon teased Dahyun. Dahyun blushed madly and denied everything. “No, I am not!”

“Sure, like Nayeon unnie doesn’t have too much self-confidence,” Jeongyeon stated and she was heard by another co-worker at the store. “I heard you Jeongyeon!” the girl Nayeon said as she was stocking some books at the shelf.

“I don’t care, Nayeon.” Jeongyeon scrunched her nose and looked at the list of their book inventory. Apparently, their co-worker Nayeon is oozing of self-confidence and loves herself so much. Nayeon went toward Jeongyeon to say something.

“You just act as if you don’t like me but I know you are attracted to me.” wiggling her brows, Nayeon smirked.

“I only like pretty people,” Jeongyeon looked as if she’s judging Nayeon from head to toe. Nayeon leaned towards Jeongyeon from the counter and touched Jeongyeon’s hand, “Yeah, that’s why you like me.” 

Jeongyeon quickly disinfected her hand with their store’s sanitizer and shook her head in disbelief. “I don’t want your virus.” Nayeon scoffed and smacked Jeongyeon’s head. Jeongyeon groaned in pain and annoyance, “Ouch!”

“Ah, Jeongyeon unnie, stop it. We both know Nayeon unnie is pretty.” Dahyun said, Nayeon pats Dahyun’s head and looks at Jeongyeon. “See? Even our Dahyun here thinks I’m pretty.” 

Jeongyeon raised her hand to make a point, “Yeah, you’re pretty but you’re just haughty.”

“Well, self-confidence is the key to success. That’s the law of attraction. If you think you are beautiful, you attract beautiful things as well.” Nayeon explained 

“I wish I had self-confidence like you, Nayeon unnie.” Dahyun sighed 

“Ugh, you two are teaming up against me. How unfortunate Chaeyoung is absent today.” Jeongyeon said

“She has a test in Metaphysics, so she has to study at the library.” Dahyun shrugged

Nayeon wondered “Library? She could study here. We got plenty of books here at our store.” 

“Well, she’s been crushing over that school librarian for months now,” Dahyun said

“Just like our Dahyun who’s having a crush on our dear customer?” Jeongyeon smirked

“I don’t even know her name or anything about her.” Dahyun looked down and pinch the hem of her shirt

Nayeon looked at Dahyun and smiled. “Your girl has become one of the regular customers here, she’s been reading a lot of books about theatre. I bet she’s either a theatre student or an actress somewhere.” Nayeon said and the three of them looked at the girl who was busy browsing books. The girl must have sensed them because she looked at the three who were at the cashier looking at her. The two of them looked elsewhere and pretended to resume on their tasks,

“Oh, Jeongyeon, let me have those books. I’ll put them away.” Nayeon said. Jeongyeon must have gotten the drift and easily made her escape from the girl looking questionably at them, “I’ll help you Nayeon unnie.” 

That left the girl to stare at Dahyun who was shocked at her place. Dahyun pretended to look elsewhere and whistle, but shit she does not know how to whistle so she ended up making weird noises instead. The girl chuckled briefly and smiled towards Dahyun and resumed her reading, after a few minutes of Dahyun being in her stiff state, the girl approached the cashier with a book on her hand.

“Nayeon unnie,” Dahyun gestured frantically towards her co-workers to get into the cashier but the two of them just gestured “We’re busy. Go, get it!” towards Dahyun.

Dahyun’s palms were sweating and her chest was about to explode seeing her crush up close feels like both heaven and hell.

Heaven because her crush looks like an angel.

Hell because she’s flushed all over and she feels hot and bothered.

“Hello, I would like to get this book please.” the girl said

“Y-Yeah… please. It’s free,” but then Dahyun caught a glimpse of her unnies glaring at her so she decided to say the usual thing, “...I mean, I’m free, uh no… cash or card?” she stuttered helplessly and blurted out words, the girl managed to say “Card.” with a straight face so Dahyun felt relieved that maybe the girl didn’t hear her words.

“Here,” the girl gave her card to Dahyun, Dahyun took the card with a shaky hand mainly because she just touched the girl’s hand briefly and she was freaking out inside, she saw Jeongyeon and Nayeon mouthing something on her.

“Read the name!” they gestured frantically towards Dahyun, and she looked at the name on the card longer as she should, “Is something the matter?” the girl asked

“A-Ah, no… Sorry.” Dahyun quickly punched the item book and put it on the paper bag as she attached the receipt. “H-Here’s your book and card, Ms Sana Minatozaki.” she blurted out and the girl stared at her quizzically “I-I mean… I just saw your name...I thought it’s a beautiful name and I should s-say it...uh, sorry.” Dahyun scratched the back of her head awkwardly.

“It’s okay.” the girl said and got her item and went towards the door to get out of the store, while Dahyun felt stupid and focused on her self blame on why their conversation was awkward as fuck, the girl, Sana looked back as she held the door and say three words that seem to be music in Dahyun’s ear.

“Thank you, Dahyun.” 

And boy, she never heard her name spoken so beautiful.

"Thank God, I wore my name tag!"

~Afternoon at the school library...

Yes, Dahyun is a working student. She is a bright student and a friendly one too but she couldn’t help to feel down. Apparently, her favourite customer Ms Sana Minatozaki hasn’t dropped by at the bookstore for weeks now and she couldn’t help but feel depressed about it. The trio of School Meal Club aka Dahyun’s group of friends at school is at the library doing their homework, or maybe not.

“Look at that view… Isn’t she lovely?” Chaeyoung said dreamily as she stared at their school librarian with much adoration.

“Yeah.” Dahyun who was slumping at the table said lazily

“Hey bro, why so sad?” her friend and co-worker at the store, Chaeyoung said.

“Sana Minatozaki… She hasn’t dropped by for weeks now at the store” Dahyun lamented 

“I’m sorry bro, maybe she’ll drop by soon?” Chaeyoung cheered her up

“Thanks, bro.” Dahyun and Chaeyoung fist-bumped

“You two are so loud.” a slumping figure across their table groaned

“Yah, Tzuyu! Wake up, we need to do our homework!” Chaeyoung said “Oh God, I hate Metaphysics!” she groaned the moment she saw her textbook lying at the table

“I don’t need to do my homework, I’ll just skip and sleep here. Just ask Dahyun unnie.” Tzuyu whined

“Tzuyu, just think about your parents and their hard work to send you to school.” Chaeyoung reprimanded their friend.

“Chayoung bro, they're rich so she doesn’t need to think about that,” Dahyun said

“Yeah, my parents can send me to school ten times without a sweat.” Tzuyu made a side comment.

“I wish I do not have to work just to study.” Chaeyoung sighed

“Well, I wish I do not have to be on countless blind dates my parents set me up for their business to grow.” Tzuyu frowned

“I wish Sana Minatozaki would come again at the bookstore.” Dahyun played with her pen and scribbled her notebook with a sigh “What’s your topic about?” Dahyun asked Chaeyoung

“The Law of attraction,” Chaeyoung said

“What is that?”

“Basically like attracts like. No wonder Ms Myoui Mina doesn’t look at you, you suck at Law of Attraction. That goes for your Sana Minatozaki too, Dahyun unnie.” Tzuyu commented

“Oh, just like what Nayeon unnie’s talking about before. I quote ’If you think you are beautiful, you attract beautiful things as well.’” Dahyun exclaimed in familiarity

Chaeyoung read a passage in the textbook. “The Law of Attraction in simple terms is that the man becomes what he thinks about…” Chaeyoung huffed and said, “This is false, I keep saying I am tall but I’m stuck at 159 cm!”

“Correction, 158 cm.” Dahyun dryly stated

“You have to try it in a realistic approach.” Tzuyu snickered

“You guys suck!” Chaeyoung complained

And they saw the librarian girl walking towards them.

Myoui Mina.

“Oh, shit. Am I attracting Myoui Mina because I am constantly thinking about her?” Chaeyoung whispered at her friends

“She looks mad.” Dahyun awkwardly commented

“Please keep quiet, this is a library and students are studying. Otherwise, you can go out and talk at the cafeteria.” the librarian strictly said

“We’re sorry Ms. Myoui, we won’t do it again.” Chaeyoung blushed furiously due to embarrassment and Dahyun could only look at her apologetically.

“There goes your law of attraction.” Tzuyu slyly commented

~Another day at the bookstore…

It was a slow day and Dahyun was at the cash register, tapping her fingers at the counter and waiting for customers to pay for their books.

“Oh, Nayeon… You misplaced the mathematics textbooks on the tragic literature section again!” Jeongyeon complained and gave the books to Nayeon for her to rearrange it,

“But Math is tragic literature!” Nayeon got the books and pouted her lips.

“Is Chaeyoung out again?” Jeongyeon asked,

“She felt depressed because her librarian crush gave her a lecture at the library for being too loud,” Dahyun said

“Poor Chaeyoungie. She should cheer up and gain some confidence to attract her librarian crush.” Nayeon exclaimed

‘Like attracts like.’ Dahyun remembered Tzuyu’s words and decided to ask Nayeon, “Nayeon unnie.” she called

“Yes?”

“You said something about the Law of Attraction before. Can you tell me something about it?” Dahyun said

Nayeon looked at her with interest and Dahyun said “It’s for research purposes.” then grinned awkwardly

“My mom is a spiritual mentor and my dad is a doctor that majored in Eastern medicine. They taught me the Law of Attraction when I was young. The Law of Attraction is what you command towards the universe. Our words are the command we give towards the universe. Just visualize it as you are Aladdin and the universe is your genie!”

“So, if I visualize myself as Iron Man, then I would be Iron Man? I’m going to have superpowers?” Jeongyeon raised her brows in disbelief.

“Well, you can start with small realistic goals after all a big goal consists of small goals that branched out to become something big!” Nayeon said and went closer to Jeongyeon “Besides, I like Iron Man.” Nayeon teased and Jeongyeon sprayed her with the sanitizer “Yah, Yoo Jeongyeon!” Jeongyeon grinned and said, “Sorry, reflex.”

“It works like if you start your day saying it would be a great day, then it would be a great day. If you say today that you are pretty, then you are pretty. Just like how I am every day.” Nayeon said

“Oh, a false belief?” Jeongyeon said

“Yoo Jeongyeon, remember these words carefully and this day. YOU ARE GOING TO FALL IN LOVE WITH ME SO BAD.” Nayeon told Jeongyeon

“Did you just use the Law of Attraction against me?” Jeongyeon shockingly said

“Yeah, watch it happen.”

“So basically, The Law of Attraction is a hex?” Jeongyeon asked

“It’s not a hex if it’s free-will!” Nayeon answered

“How does that work?” Dahyun asked curiously

“You just have to think, visualize and believe. That’s all you should do.” Nayeon said

Dahyun closed her eyes and thought of someone walking at the door. “I want Sana Minatozaki to come to the bookstore today and give me her number,” she said

After half an hour, no Sana Minatozaki walked in.

“That law of attraction seems to be not working, huh?” Jeongyeon told Nayeon

Dahyun was almost losing her hope but Nayeon cheered her up “Just believe, Dahyun.”

Another hour passed… 

Sana Minatozaki walked inside the bookstore to buy a book.

Dahyun and Jeongyeon’s jaws dropped and looked at Nayeon who wore an ‘I told you so!’ face.

“Nayeon, that law of attraction is a hex!” Jeongyeon said incredulously

“Whoa!”

After several minutes, Sana paid her book at the cashier. Dahyun was love-struck again.

“Wow, expensive!” Dahyun looked at Sana’s dress that screams Gucci.

“I’m sorry?” Sana looked at her and tilted her head in confusion.

“I mean, i-if you buy two b-books, you’ll get a-a discount.” Dahyun remained her composure somehow until Sana smiled at her and said “I’ll buy two next time.” and her composure breaks

“So pretty…” Dahyun stated dreamily and Sana just looked at her in confusion “I-I mean… cash o-or card?” she asked quickly and cleared her throat

“Card, here.” Sana gave her card to Dahyun and a single touch of hand was enough to burn Dahyun inside and outside evident seen on her flushed cheeks. She put the book on a paper bag and stapled the receipt at it.

“What’s your number? A-Ah, I-I mean… the numb-ber of the pages of this b-book is 240. H-Here’s your b-book, Ms Sana Minatozaki.” Dahyun nervously said

Sana nodded “Thank you Dahyun.” and went towards the exit.

She could see her two unnies face-palming behind the shelf because sure, Sana is highly interested to know the number of pages of the book she bought.

Pathetic.

That’s what Dahyun felt until Sana said some numbers before she left the store. “17-31707-1” (beeper code, you could search for it for research purposes ;))

Dahyun was left there standing frozen “Sana Minatozaki gave me her number?!?” until she realized she missed the numbers.

“Idiot, I wrote it down for you.” Nayeon passed her the paper plane with digits.

“H-How on Earth?” Jeongyeon asked in wonder

“I told you,” Nayeon smirked

“Maybe that’s just a coincidence!” Jeongyeon said 

“Holy smokes! I have Sana Minatozaki’s number!” Dahyun exclaimed 

Later that night, Dahyun texted Sana but did not receive a reply.

“Maybe Jeongyeon unnie was right, it was just a coincidence,”

Little did Dahyun know, Nayeon’s ugly writings ruined the image of the last digit from 1 to 7.

~Morning at the bookstore…

Dahyun was sad for a week not receiving a reply from Sana so she ditched work twice already. Chaeyoung covered her shift on the cashier.

"Dahyun is out?" Jeonyeon asked as she checks the book inventory

"She was sad and felt ill that Sana Minatozaki didn't reply to her text so she ditched work," Chaeyoung said

“You youngsters are lovesick! Ditching work because of heartbreaks.” Jeongyeon shook her head in disbelief.

“Leave them alone, Yoo Jeongyeon. You have an ice-cold heart. That’s going to melt soon, just you wait.” Nayeon said as she was restocking books at the shelves.

“I can’t believe you’re teaching Dahyun some hex and maybe your hex would work at me when you learn not to put dictionaries on the self-help books section,” Jeongyeon commented

“Some people need dictionaries for self-help,” Nayeon just shrugged "I've been working at a bookstore whose books I've never read." 

"You taught Dahyun some hex?" Chaeyoung asked curiously

"It's not hex, it's the law of attraction!" Nayeon quote her hand 

"Ah, that was what we were talking about at the university. I hate metaphysics for that. It's a false assumption." Chaeyoung said

"That's my girl." Jeongyeon gave the younger girl a high-five and Nayeon just rolled her eyes. "You guys are teaming up against me because my Dahyun isn't around," she said

"I wonder how she gets Sana Minatozaki's number though," Chaeyoung said

"Through the law of attraction!" Nayeon proudly stated

"That's just a coincidence." Jeongyeon dryly commented

"Well, Sana gave Dahyun her number because she asked for it, that's basically the law of attraction." 

"So, if I ask Tzuyu to walk-in and give me a copy of her notes. She would come?" Chaeyoung said

"Probably not, she loves sleeping on Saturdays," Jeongyeon commented, Nayeon and Jeongyeon know the School Meal Club. The trio gets their books at the bookstore for free. Dahyun and Chaeyoung work for the bookstore and Tzuyu just visit whenever she wants to read comic books who have gory concepts. But Tzuyu never comes during Saturdays because it's her sleeping time.

"Ask but believe that it would happen as well. Try it." Nayeon encouraged Chaeyoung and Chaeyoung closed her eyes. 

"Tzuyu would come in today and give me her notes in metaphysics, she would also let me borrow her Nintendo switch to let me play animal crossing," Chaeyoung said

After fifteen, Tzuyu walks in with notes on her hand. 

"Hey, Chaeng!" she casually hands her notes to Chaeyoung "Here, our notes in metaphysics that you missed," she said

"Whoa, Tzuyu! You're here!" Chaeyoung exclaimed

"Yeah, it's so boring at home so I want to read some comics today. I also brought my switch, you seem to have fewer customers today, let's play animal crossing later at your break!" Tzuyu said

"Wow, the law of attraction is true!" Chaeyoung screamed in excitement

Nayeon clapped her hands and nudged Jeongyeon with her 'I told you so!' face. 

Jeongyeon's eyes were wide in disbelief. 

"What the… You guys used the law of attraction at me? The nerve of you." Tzuyu frowned

"Forgive me Chewy, we're just trying if it's true," Chaeyoung said

"It's just a coincidence!" Jeongyeon said

"Why don't you try it Jeongyeon? But you have to believe to make it work." Nayeon suggested

"Ha, you wish. I ain't hexing anyone." Jeongyeon huffed

"It's not a hex!" Nayeon rolled her eyes

"Because you disrupt my sleep, I need my revenge Chaeng." Tzuyu monotonously said as she stared blankly at Chaeyoung. "Myoui Mina would walk-in that door and make out with you," Tzuyu said the words that seem like a curse that horrified Chaeyoung. 

"Ha! As you said, it should be a realistic approach a-and maybe Jeongyeon unnie was right, it's just a c-coincidence that you're here." Chaeyoung said nervously

"One thing you know about me Chaeng is that Nayeon unnie's mother is my mentor and taught me the law of attraction well." Tzuyu smiled evilly and went at her usual nook of books. 

"Where' s the gore?" she asked

"Top left," Jeongyeon answered

An hour later, a drunk Myoui Mina appeared with her three friends at the bookstore. 

"Is that Sana Minatozaki with your school librarian? I didn't know they're friends." Nayeon asked

"Shit," Chaeyoung uttered

"Mina, could you walk straight? I just need to buy a book." Sana said who looked at the cashier seemingly looking for someone, "Maybe we just have to stay outside." another girl with bangs suggested, "I think that's better Momo." Sana said and her friend Momo started dragging Mina out. 

"I'll go with you Sana, I need to buy some magazines for my Mama's salon." another short girl with big eyes said

"Jihyo, don't leave me!" Mina whined and went inside just to trip on a shelf and fall. 

"Jesus, she's gonna knock the shelves down!" the girl Jihyo said in shock 

"Mina, No!" her friend Momo screamed and Chaeyoung by her reflex went fast towards Mina to catch the girl. 

And Tzuyu's prophecy had come true and Chaeyoung was traumatized in a very positive way. 

"Wow…" 

"You know what, you're cute!" Mina said before she gave her a big smooch again and passed out, "Chaeyoung, Your nose is bleeding!" Jeongyeon exclaimed

"O-Oh… Is it?" Chaeyoung laughed cryptically. "I LOVE METAPHYSICS!" she exclaimed before passing out too due to extreme happiness

"The shop is close!" Nayeon yelled to other customers coming in to watch the scene. 

"Come at the back door, we have a room there for your friend and our stupid friend to rest." Nayeon motioned the four girls to follow her and Tzuyu, the culprit continued to read her gory comic books. 

~At the backdoor room of the bookstore… 

" We're very sorry about this, I was just going to buy a book as usual and…" Sana spoke on behalf of her drunk friend

"It's fine. Jeongyeon had it worse before. She puked all over the books when she was drunk." Nayeon commented

"Nayeon!" Jeongyeon yelled, "Why is she drunk in a broad daylight?" Jeongyeon asked

"We're about to watch Sana's audition on a play but Momo put something on Mina's drink a while ago." Jihyo flatly commented

"I did not! I was about to drink water and accidentally put booze on my cup and Mina stole it and said she was thirsty. I guess that's how karma works. It seems to be good karma for Mina though." Momo shrugged

"You guys are theatre students?" Jeongyeon asked

"Only Sana and I, Momo is a dance instructor while Mina is a…" Jihyo was speaking until Jeongyeon continued her words "School librarian whose Chaeyoung got the biggest crush on.". she said

"No way, Mina would always just talk about how cute Chaeyoung is at the library every time we meet!" Jihyo spilt

"Looks like the universe is on their side," Nayeon commented

"Uhm… Dahyun is not around?" Sana asked

"Yeah, she's sick," Nayeon said with her scrutinizing eyes

"Oh." 

"You haven't texted her." Nayeon sternly said

"W-What? She has not texted me." Sana exclaimed

"How on Earth…" 

A moment of silence… 

"Can I look at your number again?" Nayeon asked and when Sana showed her number to Nayeon "Oh, shit." is all she could say. 

"Here, Dahyun' s number to make it up." Nayeon smiled sheepishly at Sana as she showed the digits at her phone wisely not writing it down again. 

"Good choice, I'm." Jeongyeon commented

"Oh, shut up, Yoo." 

~A day at the marketplace…

Dahyun felt ill at the heart for a couple of days so she skipped work, she decided to stroll at the marketplace and splurge with sales to fill out her empty heart. 

"Stupid law of attraction, pathetic…" she muffled under her breath

She sat at a food stall to eat some food. 

“Whaddya want, Miss?” the seller asked her

“I want food that would make my heart happy,” Dahyun said

“Oh, we don’t sell that here.” 

“Well, just give me anything without poison.”

“Right away.” the seller proceeded to make her food.

"I just want her to like me back, is that a crime?" Dahyun said disappointedly at herself

"I think I'm getting sick." she coughed "Oh shit, fine. I'm healthy as fuck and Sana Minatozaki would text me and eat with me and love me for the rest of my life." Dahyun said believing Jeongyeon that Law of Attraction is a hex and she doesn't want to hex herself negatively and believing Nayeon that her words might reflect badly on her if she dwelled with negative things. 

She started to feel lonely and lose her appetite until her phone buzzed… 

"Hi, it's Sana. Save my number." before Dahyun could do a dance break and throw her fist in the air to celebrate she heard a familiar voice… 

"Cheese Kimbap?" 

When Dahyun looked at her side, it was Sana Minatozaki. 

"Y-Yeah." 

"Mind if I join you?" Sana asked

"Marry me… I-I mean uh… S-Sure." Dahyun blurted out some words again and for the first time she saw Sana laughed meekly and she fell even more deeply

They started their conversation with Sana explaining how Nayeon got her number wrong. 

"I was really waiting for your text, I didn't know you felt bad because you thought I didn't text you back," Sana explained

"It's okay, I-I mean it's not your f-fault and I want to kiss you right now… I mean! The cheese kimbap is delicious and we should see each other more often!" Dahyun as usual blurted out her words again and Sana caught it this time. 

"If you take me out on a date, maybe I would kiss you." Sana smiled and wiped the cheese on Dahyun's face. 

"Sure, let's wed! I mean, d-date!" Dahyun exclaimed

'Maybe the law of attraction isn't pathetic after all.' Dahyun thought to herself. 

~One day at the bookstore… 

Jeongyeon's curiosity on this law of attraction is getting bigger each day. All she does is stare at Im Nayeon fixing up the bookshelves and stocking books all over the place. She's been with Nayeon for years now and this is the only time she was able to observe the latter face. 

'She has cute cheeks, pointed nose and bunny teeth… How cute!' Jeongyeon thought

"Is there something on my face Yoo Jeongyeon?" Nayeon asked innocently

"You have a booger on your nose." Jeongyeon dryly commented

Nayeon tried to look at herself on her phone's camera "Ugh, there's none!" 

"Were you disappointed?" Jeongyeon laughed

"The school meal club isn't around so there is no one for you to tease but me." Nayeon pouted

"Well, you have been reading Iron Man comics for an hour now," Jeongyeon commented

"I love Iron Man." Nayeon proudly stated

"You're going to say you love me more and cry because I love you most," Jeongyeon stated in her mind and she believed in it. 

"Nayeon, let's play!" Jeongyeon said

"Oh, what is it?” 

"When the clock strikes at 1 o'clock all you can say is 'Yes.' If you win, I'll give you those Iron Man comics for free. If you lose you're going to do whatever I want. " Jeongyeon said as she took an Iron Man comic on a shelf that has Iron Man's face on the front page. 

Nayeon looked at the wall clock '12:58 pm' 

"Easy peasy, okay!" 

"Ready?" 

"Yes!" 

Jeongyeon put the Iron Man comic on her face and said, "I love you 3000, go out with me?" Jeongyeon asked

"Yes! I mean… Wait, what? Yoo Jeongyeon! That isn't funny!" Nayeon said feeling like she was being pranked again 

"You lose, now you're going to do whatever I want. Be my girlfriend?" Jeongyeon asked removing the comics on her face

“Are you serious?”

“Dead serious.”

"What took you so long? I have been waiting for forever. I love you more than 3000! Take my million Yes!" Nayeon cried and slapped Jeongyeon's shoulder

"I've been waiting for the right moment. You can take those comics for free. Oh, and Nayeon?" 

"Yes?" 

"I used the law of attraction and your hex worked at me." 

~Meanwhile, one morning at Tzuyu’s…

“I want coffee…Universe! Send coffee to my room this once.” she yawned as she sat up on her bed, she heard the universe talk inside her head ‘Well, the coffee won’t walk towards you, you gotta make it!’

Maybe it's a hex, faith, a sincere prayer, a strong drive to live, a great passion of dreams, an intense love… If you believe that your life is great and watch your words, maybe magic will come and turn your life around. Use your words wisely and make it a magic pill for you and for people around you to feel better and loved! 

End.


End file.
